The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
Patent Reference has proposed a conventional apparatus, in which specific information is embedded in text data as an electric watermark, thereby preventing important text data from leaking.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-215356
In the conventional apparatus, when specific information to be embedded is sent in a plain text from a host device to a printer as additional information relative to a print job, the specific information may be easily fabricated or falsified.
In the view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional apparatus. In the image forming apparatus of the present invention, when a host device sends encrypted data, the encrypted data are re-edited to generate embedded information. The embedded information is formed on a medium as a base emblem pattern. Accordingly, it is possible to encrypt and decrypt data in a short period of time, and to prevent data from being peeked, fabricated, or falsified by a third party.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.